


Love is Warm

by tightropetwitter



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightropetwitter/pseuds/tightropetwitter
Summary: Phillip could feel himself being slowly pulled from the blackness and back into consciousness.---Quick Oneshot about Phillip waking up after the Fire





	Love is Warm

Phillip could feel himself being slowly pulled from the blackness and back into consciousness. 

The first thing he felt was an ache, a subtle sting across his body, and a slight warmth creeping in.

He slowly opened his eyes, they felt tired and dry but, he opened them. He winced slightly at the white light that filled the room. His vision was blurred, all he could see were two blurred objects slowly coming into focus.

The larger object came into focus first, Anne, it was Anne. As he became aware of her presence he could suddenly feel her weight next to him. 

Last he knew of Anne she was still inside, that was the last thing he could remember at all. For a moment he wonders if he’s died and Anne has come to greet him at the gate but quickly dismisses the idea, he feels too alive, besides he wasn’t exactly sure if Heaven would be where he’d end up considering his record.

Anne was still dressed in what she’d worn last night, bits of ashes and debris clung to the fabric of her pink dress and her silk shawl. Her face was framed by curls that had fallen out of the casual updo he’d seen her put her hair into many times. her eyes were glassy with tears as she looked down at him, but there was a small smile there. She looked  _ so  _ beautiful. Some part almost didn’t believe it was her, everything felt so hazy, like a dream, but it was one he wouldn’t want to wake up from.

The second object in his field of vision came into focus, Anne had his hand held in her’s, their fingers intertwined. Phillip could then feel her warmth enveloping his hand. 

The next thing he feels is relief as it slowly settles in and he fully processes that Anne made it out of the fire and he’s never been more grateful in his life.

It wasn’t just her safety that surprised him, it was that she was there at all, after all she had said that night alone in the ring, about them not being able to be together, he hadn’t expected her to be at his side, let alone holding his hand so openly.

Phillip looked back to Anne, he swallowed roughly before beginning to speak “You’re here.” he rasped. The words crackle and burn as they leave his throat, it feels almost as if he’s breathing embers from the fire.

Anne smiles tearfully and pulls their hands close to her chest. Phillip returns the faintest flicker of a smile.

Almost before either of them know it Anne leans in and presses her lips to his.

The warmth begins to fill his whole body as he reciprocated the kiss. When Phillip woke up his chest felt heavy, every breath came rough and slow like he was back amongst the smoke, but as he kissed Anne it was like he could breathe again, she felt like fresh air.

They took small pauses between kisses, taking in one another’s presence and being thankful for their own life and each other’s

Surely there were stares and strange looks from the others in was in the room but they were too occupied in their own little world to feel the eyes on their backs, to them it felt like they’re the only two people in New York.

Phillip brushed a piece of her hair from her face and cupped her jawline. He almost couldn’t feel that ache across his body anymore, it barely crossed his mind, he was so taken with Anne, so thankful she was okay.

Anne deepens the kiss, he tastes like soot and ash but it doesn’t bother her, it feels familiarly warm and comforting, like walking through the door of your childhood home. It felt like she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those stories I wrote in my head as I was falling asleep. tbh that's how I start writing like 75% of my stories. Hope you liked this little one shot ^^


End file.
